Talk:Protoss Remnants/@comment-17969412-20160904232432
In the Name of our Lords, our Protectors The Mandate of the Xel’Naga ---- Mandate - Religion To all of the Protoss’ subjects and beneficiaries, the Council of Thirteen orders: *All Protoss will follow the guidance of our protectors, the Xel’Naga. All Protoss under the reign of our Hierarchy will follow the Lord’s guidance, the lord’s words. He will lead us to victory, and to eternal glory over the mortal scum of the Solar System’s powers. *All who do not believe in the Lord’s edict will be promptly exiled. All who are unwilling to convert will follow suit. *Humanity, as decreed from the Xel’Naga, are those unwilling to follow the lord’s path. No mercy will be given. No prisoners will be allowed to live. All civilian populations under the control of the Protoss will be shown to the wrath of the gods, and not be allowed to live. *In the same decree, the Protoss who dares not to fight the undesirable human race will be killed as a heretic and unbeliever of the lord’s principles. ---- Mandate - Warfare *The Protoss are born to be the greatest warriors that the Xel’Naga has seen. All attacks will be carried out in bravery rather than in desperation and cowardice. Cowards who refuse to follow the orders from the Gods will be shot as heretics. *Bravery under overwhelming odds is a virtue that only the Protoss inherit. The Protoss are superior, morally, physically, and spiritually compared to the scum that inhabits Earth. No mercy will be given to the weakened mortals who reside under the Protoss’ wrath. *The Protoss will not allow any of its captives to live. In the same regard, the Protoss are to never surrender to the forces of Humanity. Death is preferable to eternal torment in captivity. *As descendants from the Xel’Naga, our tactics and strategies will be unmatched by those who reside in the Solar System. No vermin will outsmart our tactics. Those who fall victim to the inferior beings will be killed as a coward and as a unintellectual. *Humanity only wishes to slow our civilization down. Such things as “peace” and “tranquility” go against the Xel’Naga’s mandates. *The complete and total purification of the Protoss’ enemies is our goal - in the name of our lords and protectors. ---- Mandate - Technology *As a race who is granted the eternal power of the lords, our technology will never fall to those who are unwilling to believe. Thus, if there is any piece of confidential technology that can fall to the powers of Earth, it must be taken back, or destroyed. *The Protoss knows by heart that our technology is only used to further our cause to uniting our race against the unwilling and inferior. *Technology that does not further our cause will not be pursued. *Our intellectuals and scientists will work their hardest to further the lord’s path, and to work towards the progress of purifying the human race. ---- Mandate - Resources *All resources will be used to further the edict of the Xel'Naga. *Common usage of resources is encouraged. As Auir runs out of resources, the Protoss must share resources to combat those that are inferior to our race. *Our environment has been given to us by the protectors themselves. It will be treated well in the hands of his believers. *Efficiency should be valued as a virtue, and maximum efficiency will be achieved. Humanity is nowhere near as efficient, and as advanced as the descendants from the Xel’Naga. ---- Mandate - Politics *The Hierarch is the messenger of the gods; the Messiah of the people. All of his words will be followed, and his edict will be carried out. All who disobey his orders and his mandates will be shot as a heretic. *The chain of command will be followed by the Legions believing in the Xel’Naga. Any subordination will result in summary execution. *The Hierarch’s successor will be passed to his most trusted person. *The gods are the ones who keep those in power, not the people. The Xel’Naga has the final say on who rules the Empire, and who rules the people. *The High Executor will be given the same level of respect and glory as the Hierarch. The Xel’Naga themselves are the ultimate deciders in who will become High Executor. *The Xel’Naga from the heavens are our lords and protectors. Ultimately, they are the ones who will lead the Empire to eternal glory and victory. Their mandates be questioned by none, dead or alive. *The Hierarchy must be approved by the Xel’Naga. Those who cannot rise will be eliminated. ---- These are the 5 Mandates given by the Xel’Naga - the protectors of the Protoss Empire. Those are the 5 sacred rules, who must not be questioned by anyone, dead or alive. Those are the Mandates from the Xel’Naga themselves. Alarak Executor of the Protoss Empire Auir